


Piasek

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2016 [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 01:31:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7488123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny nienawidzi piasku, a przecież mieszka na Hawajach...</p><p>Prompt 3. Piasek</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piasek

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MobyDick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MobyDick/gifts).



> Akcja trwa dalej, a jest to doskonały sposób na rozdanie kilku prezentów.  
> Dziękuję McDanno_Rulz za twoje teksty, są one świetne! A to maleństwo jest dla ciebie ;)

          Gdyby nie Grace, Danny nigdy nie zamieszkałby w takim miejscu. Nienawidził piasku, nienawidził słońca i niespodziewanych burz. Takie jednak były uroki Hawajów i nic nie mógł na to poradzić. Nie, jeśli chciał pozostać przy córce.  
          Zaczęło się od lekcji surfingu, weekendów na plaży i pościgów. I w jego życiu piasek został już na stałe. Naprawdę na stałe, bo trudno było pozbyć się go z ciała czy domu. A Danny próbował wszystkimi dostępnymi sposobami.  
          Jednak z czasem się do tego przyzwyczaił, a nawet to polubił. Zwłaszcza, gdy wieczorem leżał na kocu, a obok niego Steve, wypoczywając w ostatnich promieniach zachodzącego słońca.


End file.
